Light-emitting devices based on a combination of a semiconductor light-emitting element and a phosphor have attracted attention for next-generation devices where low energy consumption, compact size, high brightness and wide color gamut are expected. Further, in recent years, development of a backlight for a small-sized liquid crystal display has become more competitive. In this field, various methods have been proposed, however, a method that can provide both brightness and color gamut (NTSC ratio) has not been found yet. Currently, a combination of a blue light-emitting element (peak wavelength: about 450 nm), and a (Y,Gd)3(Al, Ga)5O12 phosphor activated with trivalent cerium that is excited by the blue light and exhibits yellow light emission or a (Sr,Ba,Ca)2SiO4 phosphor activated with divalent europium is mainly used. However, in such a light-emitting device, color gamut (NTSC ratio) is typically about 65% (CIE1931), while even in a small-sized LCD, higher color gamut is demanded. Under such a background, there is an urgent need to improve the color gamut (NTSC ratio) of a backlight for a small-sized LCD. Accordingly, there is also a need for phosphor compositions and blends that efficiently absorb blue radiation, provide high quantum efficiency, and result in improved color rendering in white light emitting lighting devices.